Confronting the Past
by CrazySmith
Summary: What happens when Amy gets kidnapped by Eggman and is taking to a new land. A land Sonic hasn't wanted to return to, the only one who knows about this is Knuckles. Sonic will have to confront his past to go save Amy. Can he or will he run away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, CrazySmith with a new Sonic fanfic. For those who read my first one, sorry about putting it on hold but I can't think of the next chapter. I also said in the author's note that I would do a Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices fanfic, but I haven't started writing it and I can't think of a good way to start it off. It will happen though, don't worry. **

**I got the idea for this story from another fanfic on the website, but I can't remember the name of the author or story. If someone can find I would appreciate it, but it might be hard until more of the story is revealed.**

**R&R everyone, Peace!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I was on top of Tail's workshop roof trying to take a little nap. It was a nice day to lie down in the sun but I felt like something bad was going to happen. I shook it off because there was nothing to worry about, I haven't even seen Eggman all week. I opened my eyes when I heard a familiar, husky voice call my name. I climbed off the roof to see Knuckles standing right in front of me.

"Tails needs you to come inside, he want to show all of us something." Knuckles said, then walked back inside. I followed him and saw that Tails, Cream, and Rouge were in the room that had none of Tails' tools or machines in it. Tails was in a chair with his laptop while Cream and Rouge were on the sofa across from Tails. Knuckles sat down next to Rouge so I decide to sit next to Cream. I looked at everyone in the room and finally realized that Amy wasn't here. When I was about to ask where Amy was, Tails started to talk.

"I guess you all are wondering why you guys rare here, right."  
>"This better be good." Said Rouge trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.<br>"Well I might as well let her tell you." Tails said. He turned his laptop so that we could all see what was on the screen. It was Amy. She looked like she was in the middle of the woods from the way her phone was angled.

"Hey guys, sorry I not there, but I found something really cool!" Amy said joyfully.  
>"What did you find Ames?" I asked<p>

"Well today I went for a walk in the woods. I started getting lost so I continued to go forward. When I finally got out of the woods I found this." Amy turned the phone around to reveal a giant ivory wall that seemed to never end, I saw it and tried hide my shocked expression. No one but Knuckles seemed to notice me, I knew he wouldn't tell the others. Now we could see Amy again.

"That's incredible!" Cream exclaimed, her eyes were full of amazement.  
>"Sonic, did you know about this wall?" Tails had asked. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't think of a way to say on the matter. I just decided to lie.<br>"No, I've never seen it before."  
>"Finding something before Sonic, now that's extremely rare." Rouge said with a smirk.<br>"I wish we knew what was on the other side." Amy said, curiosity get the better of her. I was about to say that it was bad idea to think like that, but I heard a scream come from Tails' computer. Turning my head to see that Amy was gone and the phone was on the ground.

"Amy?!" I asked while practical screaming. The phone image seemed to move, then the image landed on a new figure. Dr. Eggman.  
>"Thank my dear, she is very helpful even when she doesn't know it." He said mockingly.<br>"Let her go." Cream said trying to sound brave.  
>"Oh I don't think I will, you see I was going to take her over the wall…" Eggman said while pointing at the wall. "and take her somewhere very special."<br>"You wouldn't dare Eggman." I said standing up.  
>"Sorry but my name isn't Eggman anymore. Its Robotnik." He cackled as he dropped the phone on the ground. The last noise heard was a scream from Amy. I stood there in fear of what might happen to her over in that horrible place, over in Eggman's domain, over in Old Mobius.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Old Mobius is not the real name for the land, I just did it so the lands could differ, but Old Mobius does exist. Have fun guessing. ;P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, CrazySmith here with the latest chapter in my story. So I found the story I got inspired to write this, but I'm not going to say the name of the story or the author because I don't want you guys to find it until the next chapter. I think I'll basically tell y'all what Old Mobius is if y'all are dying to find out so yeah.**

**Question, who else can't wait for Sonic Boom because I am freaking out. Next Saturday is when the cartoon comes out then the games will come out and I'm just so excited.**

**I should stop typing and get on with the story so yeah, here it is. R&R or you could PM me if you want.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

Oh my god! What do I do? I can't go back to Old Mobius, I just can't go back. I can't leave Amy there with Robotnik, she will probably die if I don't come. What to do, what to do? Tails closed his computer and turned to face me.

"Ok, whats the plan Sonic?" He asked. I looked at him with a confused look but then an idea came to my head.  
>"Me and Knuckles will go over there and get Amy while the rest of you stay here." Knuckles just nodded his head while everyone else stared with confused looks on there faces.<br>"Why just you and Knuckles?" Cream asked looking really sad.  
>"We don't know anything about the area where Eggman took Amy," I lied, Knuckles and I are the only ones who have been to Old Mobius, but I couldn't tell them that. "So we will need to be fast, so I will provide speed while Knuckles has got strength."<br>"But I'm just as strong as Knuckles, I should get to come too!" Rouge argued, shoving her forehead with Knuckles'.  
>"You will just slow me and Sonic down." Knuckles said while glaring at Rouge, she looked like she was going to start a fight but instead just sat crossed her arms an sat back down still having a glaring contest with Knuckles.<br>"But what about me, you two will need someone with brains." Tails said with confidence.  
>"We will take a communicator that you can talk to use through." I replied. Tails nodded his head but seemed to be upset, I couldn't risk any of them getting hurt on the other side.<br>"Knuckles, we should go know." Knuckles had stopped glaring at Rouge and walked out the door. I grab a wrist communicator and walked outside with Knuckles.  
>"Are you sure you can go back?" Asked Knuckles.<br>"I will not leave her there to die," I said with a serious look on my face, if she got hurt then it would be my fault. "We are going to need something to hid are face with though,"

**Amy's POV**

I was in a giant, metal hand that came out of the bottom of the egg-mobile. It trapped my arms by my side and I could barely breath while the hand kept getting tighter and tighter.

"HOHOHOHO! So what do you think of this!" Eggman chuckled as he controlled the hand to bring me closer to the front to view the land. It was gray, the land seemed to have died along time ago, the air was polluted, filled with smoke. What could've happened here? Who could've done this? I turn my head so that I was staring right at Eggman, tears threatened to pour down my face but I didn't let them, not in front of him.

"You did this, didn't you." He just had an evil grin on his far while we continued to hover. I struggled to get out but it was no use. I looked at the ground to see a small town, when we were directly of it I heard a crying scream. "ROBOTNIK!" He didn't stop the egg-mobile, he kept going, while the people looked frightened. In the distance I could make out a factory, it was enormous. As we got closer to it I knew something bad was about to happen.

We got in through the rooftop as it opened up. I was released from the metal hand and put in a tube. I summoned my hammer to try and break through but it didn't work, I was electrified. I yelped a scream of pain and fell to my knees.

"Try to escape and the same thing will happen," He said with pleasure in his voice, walking out of the room, laughing evilly. Bring my knees to my chest, tears pouring out, I quietly prayed that Sonic would come soon. I couldn't bare the thought of staying in a place that I don't know anything about, much less of what Eggman or Robotnik would do to me. "EGGMAN! YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, scared of what was going to happen.

How had Eggman come to power so fast here? The person in town seem to know him by a different name, is it possible that Eggman took control of a nation with anyone knowing. To many thoughts are in my head, I need to rest. I perched my back on the side of the tube and fell right to sleep, wondering of what would become of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! MUST READ IT!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sonic's<strong>** P.O.V**

Me and Knuckles had found the wall in less than an hour in to searching. I was nervous, I never thought about what it would be like to go back to Old Mobius. The cloaks hood had be down while finding the wall, but I pulled it over my head, making sure to hide my face. Knuckles did the same, he looked as nervous as I did.

"Are you sure you can do this why?" Knuckles asked with curiosity in his voice.  
>"Like I said before, Im not leaving her there to die." Knuckles gave me a knowing smirk, but I ignored it. "Then why did you bring me along?"<p>

"Your here because you have been here to, you know how dangerous this place is, I couldn't risk any of the others lives because they never been here. Your the only one who can help me." He nodded his head in agreement, he probably thought I had some feelings for Amy, which I don't really know if I do are not. She has always be a good friend, a little obsessive over me but I still care for her.

I grab Knuckles' arm and ran about a mile away from the wall. I turned around top speed towards the wall, soon running up it, then running down it on the other side. I let go of Knuckles as soon as I stop in my tracks. "We walk from here. Can't let anyone see me run or they'll know who I am" I said. "Then the cloaks would be useless." Knuckles replied walking forward, trying to make what he had said a joke. I followed a decent pace think about running, but turned the idea down.

I couldn't let people know that I was alive and think I abandoned them, everyone would hate me, especially those who were closest to me, Knuckles was even pissed off when he had found out, but after I told him my reason he let it go. We were walking to the closest town to find any information about where Robotnik could've taken Amy, but I couldn't help but think of what has happened to my those two while have been gone.

**Rouge's P.O.V**

Those two are definitely hiding something. I can understand them not taking me with them, but leaving Tails behind, there keeping something from us. An hour has past since they left, Cream and I are still at Tails' workshop keeping Tails company when Sonic's voice projected through the radio.

"Tails, are you there buddy." Tails had ran to the radio to answer Sonic. He much have really wanted go with them, which makes me even more angry at those two.z  
>"I'm here Sonic." Cream and I just sat there, listening to there whole conversation.<br>"Me and Knuckles just made it our the wall and walking to the nearest village."  
>"Ok Sonic, is there anything I could do for you guys."<br>"Yeah, don't let Rouge out of your sight, she might go and steal the Master Emerald, I can't do anything though…" Knuckles was saying but then I cut him off.  
>"I'm right here Knucklehead and just so you know, I don't feel like taking it this time, instead i might smash in!" I screamed at him.<br>"You wouldn't Batgirl!" I was about to reply when Sonic started talking.  
>"We gotta go, we'll keep you updated though." His communicator went off and Tails look upset by it.<br>"That's it I can't take it anymore." I said with angry, grabbing Tails and Cream by the arm and dragging them to where his plane was.  
>"Rouge, what are you going to do." Cream asked with curiosity in her eyes.<br>"All three of us are going over that other land in the this plane."  
>"Sonic told us to stay here though." Tails interjected.<br>"I know you want to go to Tails, its written all over your face that your upset that you weren't allowed to go with them," Tails faced the ground while Cream gave him a side hug.  
>"Besides there keeping something from us, you guys felt it to right." They both nodded there heads at me. I jump on the wing of the plane and signal Tails and Cream to jump in. Tails got in the pilots seat while Cream sat behind him. I sat on the wing of the plane because there weren't anymore seats.<br>"Lets do this." Tails said and started the plan, soon we were up in the air, heading for this new land. Just what could Sonic and Knuckles be keeping from us, what was their secret?

**? P.O.V**

I can't believe I let this happen to me. I let myself get caught by these stupid machines, I was basically in the shadows anyway, how could they have seen me. Now I was in Robonik's main factor. They dragged me down the hall to where the chambers were. The door flew open and there stood the most cruel man in the world. There stood Robonik.

"Nice of you to join us hedgehog," He said with pleasure, it made want to hurl. "Put him in that tube right next to are other guest." The robots throw me in the tube and walked out with Robonik. I turn my head to see a female hedgehog in the tube besides mine. No it can't be her, she couldn't have gotten caught to.

"How did you get in here Son…," The girl turned to face me, it wasn't who I thought it was. This ones fur was pink and her eyes were an emerald color. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She just gave me a wide smile. How could she smile like that considering her situation.

"Its all right, but down you know whats up with these tubes we're in?" She questioned, this girl must either be stupid or not from here.

"Are you from over the wall by any chance?" I asked.

"I am."

"That makes sense then."

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing, whats your name."

"Amy, Amy Rose. What yours?" I felt uncomfortable to tell her but since it might be the end the girl could at least know my name.

"Its Manic, Manic the Hedgehog."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, its Sonic Underground. Who actually thought it was going to be underground and who thought it would be something else, tell me in the comments or PM me if you want. If your a guest and you can't comment then get an account just to comment, that's what I did. <strong>

**I thank RaphaelplusMikey For giving me my the idea from there story Complicated. It is a good story and I would have never thought of the idea if I hadn't read your story.**

**Thanks for read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's ME and I have come back from the dead. I'm sorry I haven't posted an update in a while, I have just been busy with school and stuff. Since it's around that time of year, Merry Christmas and have A Happy New Year. Sorry this chapter is short by the way, but I want to clarify something before you read this, I'm making it to where Sonic was 10 years old when he was in Sonic Underground, so he left Old Mobius 6 years ago making him 16 as of this story. I just wanted to clarify it before you read this. This is bye for now so PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rouge's POV<span>**

We had been searching for at least three hours by now but there had been no sign of any wall. We have too find that wall and those two idiots. I need to know what Sonic and Knuckles are hiding, the fact that Tails doesn't know makes me really curious. Tails is Sonic's best friend, he would have more likely told him then Knucklehead, so why didn't he. I was about to give up when Tails' monitor caught something.

"The monitor found it, it found the wall." Tails said ecstatically.

"Thank god, I thought we would never find it." I replied. He started to fly the plane faster, I was just as curious as I was. Cream gave me an energetic, excited to be here instead of at home waiting like she usually does. When we got over the wall it wasn't what I was expecting. Smoke polluted the air, the trees were dead, and it looked like there was no grass.

"W-what happened h-here?" Cream stuttered, shaking in fear.  
>"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the doctor."<br>"Your probably right Rouge, but there is no way he could caused all of this in less than a day." Tails said with disbelief.  
>"Your probably right, but then how could…" Something suddenly crashed into the opposite wing of the plane.<br>"WE'RE LOSING ALTITUDE, I CAN'T CONTROL THE PLANE!"  
>"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Cream screeched.<p>

**? P.O.V**

I can't believe he came back, the doctor said that he would be gone for a long time. It had only been six years since he left, he couldn't have conquer the whole planet in six years, but maybe he did.

Me and my idiotic partner, Dingo, were walking down the halls inside one of is factories, Robotnik said he had a job for us. I didn't know what he could've been making us do, the green brat was locked in a robotization tube, his sister would surely come after him and the blue rat was said to have died in the explosion of a factory a long time ago. There was no one else who would get in the way of the doctor except the Resistance, but they haven't made a move in two years.

"What job do you think the doctor is to give Sleet?"  
>"I don't know you, if I did then I wouldn't be here to meet him you idiot." I replied harshly. We entered the door to Robotnik's control room. He was in the center of it, sitting in a strange device that was floating off the ground, his faced to us. He turned around to face us, a smug smile plastered his face.<p>

"My two favorite bounty hunters, how have you been?" Robotnik asked.  
>"Robotnik sir, don't asked about us, look at you have grown taller and less…" I was cut of by Dingo's stupid and blunt remark<br>"Fat." The doctor just looked at us with a frown.  
>"I'll ignore that comment, but the job I had for you is simple," He turned to his computer screen and pulled up the monitor from one of the robotization chambers. Manic was in one tube while a pink hedgehog was in another.<br>"Do you see that pink hedgehog," I nodded my head and looked to Dingo, he seemed to be drooling over the pink one.  
>"I brought her over from the other side of that wall, she is the key to finally destroying that blue rat."<br>"Do you mean Sonic sir, because he died remember." I said in confusion.

"Actually, he lived and followed me to the other side of the wall, but now I have one of his friends here so I know he will come back to find her, your job is to bring him here or at least tell him where I she is, you got that you imbeciles." Robotnik stated, I told him yes.  
>"Good, know go start with the plane that crashed, those were some of his others friends who came to help her, he's bond to be with them or at least close by." I left, dragged my partner all the way to are ship. When we were up in the air Dingo finally seemed like could talk.<br>"Sleet, I think I just fell in love with someone else, I think I'm over Sonia." He said. I bursted out laughing.  
>"You in love with someone who's not Sonia, yeah right." He frowned as we headed toward the location of the crash.<p> 


End file.
